


抢生意（中）

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	抢生意（中）

“不要，不要，救命。。唔嗯——！” 

双手被皮带捆紧放在自己头顶的马小兴再也没法反抗面前这个强壮的红发男人对自己的侵犯。泪珠不自觉的淌了一脸，顺着他尖尖瘦瘦的下颌到小巧的下巴颏，一直滑落到他白皙的颈窝。

低垂着头，埋在他敏感脖颈处不断吸吮着细嫩皮肉留下一个个鲜嫩吻痕的男人，一边沉醉的深呼吸着眼前人身上与身俱来的香甜的味道、一边恶意的感受着自己每落下一个吻、身下人就不自觉的敏感颤抖。

一边享受着听着小卷毛哭音中带着软糯哀求的尾音，发现了汇聚在颈窝的泪水，朴灿烈终于抑制不住自己想要吸吮干净他所有泪水的冲动。他先是伸出舌头一点一点慢慢的舔干净颈窝的水渍，皱皱眉头感觉有点湿咸的同时又有一股香甜的香草蛋糕的味道。

朴灿烈感觉自己真的要魔怔了，从来不会在做爱的时候亲吻他人面颊和嘴唇的他，动作不甚温柔的，却也放轻力气的一把揪紧了小卷毛的头发，逼迫着敏感的蜷缩成一团的小卷毛抬起自己的脸颊。朴灿烈的嘴唇长得肉嘟嘟的，彷佛像是肉粉色的果冻那样，和他本人给人的攻击感是截然相反的。他掐着小卷毛的后颈，控制着他拼命却无力躲避自己的动作，中了邪一般的亲吻上他泛着水光的小兔子一样的眼眸。

“不要，求你了，不要。。。”

马小兴意识到亲吻着自己紧闭着眼皮的的男人居然还要过分的用舌头舔开自己的眼皮，进一步舔舐自己的眼珠。疯了，这个男人真的是个疯子！他一边无法控制自己因为惊恐而变得喘息的哭音，一边无意识的求饶示弱的用自己挺翘的鼻尖磨蹭着男人凸起的喉结。

“宝贝，你可真是我的宝贝。现在就用掉了我饶过你的一次机会，等下再怎么哭我也不会停的。”

被人蹭了喉结的朴灿烈就像是一只彻底失去了自我控制能力的雄狮，他本来是不想那么过分的——这个小卷毛一看就是个从来都没有经历过任何性事的雏儿，朴灿烈再怎么混蛋也不想把一个处子干到从此对这种事情感到畏惧，这不是断了人家以后的‘极乐之路’嘛，即使自己是正儿八经的在强迫人家，干脆就只做两次就好了。

朴灿烈一边这么想着，一边感觉自己身体的那处更加肿胀的生疼。

但是他居然蹭我的喉结，他难道不知道被欲望点燃的男人不能再被招惹吗？真的是天生的宝贝，天生就知道怎么样能让我更加的‘宠爱’他。

朴灿烈一把拽断了小卷毛穿在身上的破旧不堪的连体背带裤的带子，被扯下来的装着一堆乱七八糟的裤子重重的砸在了一边的地上，震起来一片轻飘飘的尘土。

身上只剩下一条灰色底裤的小卷毛，全身上下露出来的皮肤白皙细腻，因为周围的环境不慎干净而沾上了尘土，居然已经开始敏感的泛起了粉红。细瘦的两条胳膊早已经被捆绑在他的头顶无力再做出任何反抗，唯有剩下的两条修长纤细的双腿颤巍巍的夹紧了、无力的做着最后的反抗。就像是被从天堂被恶魔揪住脚腕，硬生生的被拉近泥泞的天使，在恶魔面前做着最后的无力挣扎。

朴灿烈语闭、也不管身下哭的梨花带雨的小宝贝是不是听得懂，自顾自的垂下眼眸笑了笑，低哑的笑声从震颤的胸膛穿出来，但是深藏在眼睫后面的眼睛却像是点燃了黑色的火焰，明亮的同时却又黑暗。

马小兴从来没有见过这样的男人，或者说是被欲望填满了整个大脑的男人。他下意识的感受到了更加深刻的恐惧，甚至是一直停不住的哭噎也被吓得停住了。马小兴不知道从哪里突然爆发出来一股勇气，趁着朴灿烈危险的眯着眼睛不知道在琢磨什么坏主意的时候，猛地用头槌一头撞向朴灿烈的胸膛。也不顾头上的疼痛，跌跌撞撞的就要向门口跑去。

“咳！我艹——！”

朴灿烈被这猛地一撞，一口气差点儿没上来，整个胸口生疼。他妈的这臭小子头是用铁做的吗，咋他妈这么硬！

呵，这么不乖，那我就把他干的只敢乖乖听话吧，疼痛才是最好的老师，不是么？

朴灿烈也顾不得收敛自己本就容易暴躁的脾气了，长手一伸毫不客气的一把抓住了跑的像兔子一样快的小卷毛的一头乱发，猛地一把把他灌倒在地，拖着他被捆着的双手手腕一路拖到之前他被按倒的车前盖上。不顾他因为头皮被撕扯，和暴露在外面不着寸缕的细白双腿在粗糙的地上蹭过而产生的剧烈疼痛而飙出来泪水，朴灿烈一把扯下挂在裤子上当作装饰用的银色铁链把马小兴纤细的右脚脚踝和旁边倒车镜紧紧的捆在一起，撞在车盖上发出一阵阵 ‘ 叮当 ’ 的脆响。

马小兴被朴灿烈大力的掐着下巴，嘴巴不受控制的大大张开，晶莹的口水顺着嘴角一直往下流淌。朴灿烈一边用一只腿顶开马小兴的双腿，不负温柔的用自己坚硬的膝盖慢慢的大力摩擦马小兴内裤包着的地方，把他的双腿大大的拉开几乎扯成了一百八十度；一边眼神冰冷的伸出两根手指深深的探进马小兴的口腔。

“唔，，，呕——！”

还不等马小兴用舌头反抗的顶开朴灿烈探进自己嘴巴粗硬的手指，就被他戳进了即将到咽喉的深度，他几乎是生理性的狠狠的呕了一下，被朴灿烈的手指带出来更多滑腻的粘液。他狠狠的连着咳了好几下，白皙的面庞都被憋成了赤霞一般的红色，就像是正在盛开的血红的玫瑰花。

“撕拉——！”

马小兴浑身上下唯一的衣物也被撕碎了，露出了因为被朴灿烈摩擦的开始变得半挺立的粉红色的性器，颤巍巍在冰冷的空气中抖了几下。

“唔，，，嗯——！”

沾满口水和粘液的两根手指并不温柔的直接戳进了马小兴干涩紧致的私处，刺激着他猛地发出了痛呼声。突然的疼痛刺激着他原本有点精神的性器也重新蔫哒哒的垂了下来，被捆在头顶的双手和一只脚踝已经不足以支持他再次反抗了，因为被拉开的角度太过大开，马小兴右腿大腿根部的肌肉传来阵阵的撕裂的疼痛。

“呜呜，救我。。。哥！。。。世勋，吴世勋。。！”

马小兴一边崩溃的感受着朴灿烈的几根手指在自己的体内来回快速的抽插和按压，一边被他狠狠的撕扯着左胸上小巧粉嫩的乳珠。他感觉自己的身体开始不受大脑的控制，逐渐的被另外一种陌生却又极其强烈的感觉所掌控。他的身体开始不自觉的发热颤抖，在朴灿烈粗鲁又大力的玩弄下，他竟然开始渐渐的难捱的扭动自己的身子，不自觉的挺直的胸膛将胸口更近一步的送到正在侵犯自己的男人的面前；脖子也开始暗自用力深深的向后仰着，大大的张开的嘴巴此时正不受控制的发出一阵阵甜腻的喘息；甚至是几分钟前还没什么精神的那处，现在居然也开始渐渐的挺立起来。

“呵。”

朴灿烈沉浸在小卷毛紧致温热的身体中，并且开始为自己调教处子的手法而感到津津自喜的时候，居然在他的口中听到的别的男人的名字。

在这种时候，他居然还敢叫别的男人的名字。

朴灿烈突然被一股没由来的怒火烧干净了原本就所剩无几的理智。他几乎是下意识的，重重的掐着小卷毛细瘦的腰，狠狠的把舌头伸进他的口腔与他接吻，同时趁着马小兴喘不上气的同时，把自己挺立多时的性器猛地送进开发的还不甚全面的那处。

“啊！”

几乎是同时，一道低沉的嗓音和一道清凉的嗓音同时因为突如其来的剧烈疼痛而发出声音。马小兴是因为屁股那里狭窄的那处一下子被巨大粗长的性器猛地撕裂开来，而朴灿烈则是因为马小兴夹着自己太紧了，感觉自己那里快被夹断的同时，头皮却也爽的发麻。

朴灿烈一边重重的粗喘着，一边恍恍惚惚的意识到为什么有人喜欢处子，就这种紧致的感觉和开发一具生涩的身体的成就感，又岂止是和一般拥有美丽皮囊的人能比的。更何况自己的这个，自带体香不说，还天生身体敏感，而且还是个皮肤白皙、嗓音清透的有酒窝的男人。

“chanyoel. 朴灿烈。再让我从你的嘴里听到别人的名字一次，我就多干你一次。”

朴灿烈一边狠狠的在马小兴细嫩的耳朵上厮磨，一边等到他渐渐的适应了自己的巨大下意识的放松了后穴变得松软，便突然开始摆动起了腰胯，钉在马小兴后穴里面滚烫坚硬的巨物变开始了对马小兴的残忍鞭挞。

“嗯， 啊。。。呜呜——”

马小兴不知道自己这是怎么了明明自己的那里痛的就像是要裂开了一样，同时因为被朴灿烈强行压着而无法动弹的双臂和双腿因为血液不流通而变得刺痛麻木。然而在这样剧烈而持续的疼痛中，身体的最深处却传来一股难以言喻的舒爽和快乐，越痛越爽，越爽越痛。

“呜呜呜，不要了、不要了。。。”

不知道过了多久，只知道从大白天到外面的天空开始擦黑了，在自己身体里面来回进出的炽热的某物依旧没有停下来的意思。马小兴的眼睛早就哭肿了，清甜的嗓音也早已经变得沙哑干涩。他浑身上下都是红红紫紫的爱痕，尤其是搭在朴灿烈肩膀上的腿窝和大腿根部几乎就没有几块好肉了，平坦的小腹却因为男人持续不断的‘疼爱’而微微隆起，盛满了浓稠的白色液体。

“乖，叫我的名字，我就停下。”

朴灿烈凑到早已软成一滩水，被自己操熟到就算是自己什么都不做、只是用自己粗砺的手指碰一下就会忍不住身体痉挛颤抖的小宝贝。终于一边轻轻的亲吻着小卷毛红肿不堪的嘴唇，一边大发慈悲的说道。

“灿烈，灿烈，朴、朴灿烈。。。。”

马小兴终于一边带着哭音一边不停的呢喃着身上不停‘疼爱’自己的男人的姓名，终于再也支持不住的从膈的自己腰背生疼的坚硬的车前盖上滑落下来，软软的挂在了朴灿烈强壮坚实的臂膀上面。在昏迷过去的前一秒，他隐隐约约的看到一道穿着黑色皮衣、很是熟悉的身影站在破旧的大铁门后面，冷冷的向这边看来。


End file.
